When Doves Cry
by PeachDreamer
Summary: A small song fic of a dream Sarah has and the regrets she feels. Please R


When Doves Cry

Disclaimer: 'When Doves Cry' is from Prince, I don't own it. All Labyrinth stuff I don't own either. A/N: I wrote this in like 15 minutes. I just got inspired. I always loved this song and made it into a fic. Please tell me what you think. =) When Doves Cry

_ _

_Dig if u will the picture  
Of u and I engaged in a kiss  
The sweat of your body covers me  
Can u my darling  
Can u picture this?  
  
_

**Jareth sat on the windowsill of his room, looking out over the beautiful picture of his labyrinth at sunset, endlessly twirling crystals in his hand. He looked intently at each one, deciding which would be best for tonight.Finally choosing one, he let it slid off his fingers, and watched it gently glide off. "Sleep well sweet Sarah." He tenderly said.**

_  
Dream if u can a courtyard  
An ocean of violets in bloom  
Animals strike curious poses  
They feel the heat  
The heat between me and u  
  
_****

**Sarah sighed as she lied sleepless in her bed, trying her hardest not to glide off into slumber, a slumber she knew would be full of his face. Not able to repel her tiredness any longer, her head hit the pillow and was greeted by a colorful dream. She stood in a courtyard; full of people wearing deep violet and blue dresses and suits. They all were gathered together amidst her. She looked down at herself, seeing she was the only one wearing a red colored elegant gown, when she suddenly looked up, seeing the crowd starting to part.She strained to see whom everyone was moving out of the way for, when the last person moved out of the way, giving her full view of him, a man dressed in the same red as her, with wild blond hair and haunting mismatched eyes. They starred at each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, when Sarah noticed him coming towards her, closer and closer. "No please don't come any closer." She wanted to say, but backed up, away from his pursuit of her. His eyes now full of hunger for her."No" she said as she started to run. **

_  
How can u just leave me standing?  
Alone in a world that's so cold? (So cold)  
Maybe I'm just 2 demanding  
Maybe I'm just like my father 2 bold  
Maybe you're just like my mother  
She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)  
Why do we scream at each other  
This is what it sounds like   
When doves cry_

_  
_**The only place she could find to escape to was a long stair case to her left, where she was heading to.Reaching the first step, she turned back, looking for her purser, who she saw was right behind her. She quickly turned back towards the stairs, and continued her race to escape from this place.**

_  
Touch if u will my stomach  
Feel how it trembles inside  
You've got the butterflies all tied up  
Don't make me chase u  
Even doves have pride  
  
_

**Once reaching the top stairs, she glanced back towards him, and was startled to see that he was not chasing her any longer. He was just staring towards her, eyes now completely covered with sadness. She considered what his eyes were revealing to her, then turned and walked away, leaving Jareth standing alone, in the midst of people, watching the scene before them, there stares were cold and full of mocking gestures.**

_  
How can u just leave me standing?  
Alone in a world so cold? (World so cold)  
Maybe I'm just 2 demanding  
Maybe I'm just like my father 2 bold  
Maybe you're just like my mother  
She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)  
Why do we scream at each other  
This is what it sounds like   
When doves cry  
  
When Doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry, doves cry  
Don't cry  
Darling don't cry   
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't don't cry_

_ _

**Sarah flung up from under her covers. Her heart was beating fast from her dream. Each night she would have a dream, and each would have the same thing; she would leave Jareth, and each night her heart would break from what she saw. A single tear slid down her face as she thought of him.**

****

**"I'm sorry Jareth."**

**She whispered as she looked out the window toward the setting sun and the snow-white owl fly away from her into the horizon.**


End file.
